Robin: The Next Generation
by TheFateMaster
Summary: Gotham, 2043. Things are still chaotic, dangerous, and once again the only hope for the condemned city is Batman, new and improved. But, Batman's alone and Terry McGinnis is starting to feel the pressures of being a solo caped crusader. Is there any chance he could find a protégé to help him somewhere in this forsaken waste of a city? (Set three years after the movie and series)


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f157f344b44227a6b146d9577543ca06"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Quick note: This is the slang from the series that will pop up throughout the book ;) :/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23bf8a296a436d362210d502a6b1d18c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Atrac:/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" A monorail like railway service that travels nationally/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="922b4009f8be989b4ab75e95012c1deb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Credits (or creds): General currency used mostly like credit cards/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="164cc7716356c8ebc4be0b78ef722b12"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dreg:/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" 'Lowlife' or 'Loser'/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c0ccda73fe2f6fa4e3b9be9fb5b4090"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fiz:/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" New word for soda or drink/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="879a5749d4c0fbfce1e15cd2c07552c5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rips:/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" 'Kick-butt' 'awesome'/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5cf550cf4aa9f621d4935c56efb8914"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Slapper:/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Steroids in patch form that is 'slapped' onto the skin. Same sort of steroids used by Bane/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2e07a157f7d468fc0dffde37454f587"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Twip:/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" 'Twirp' or 'Twit'/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3426c2b17dda7d5b9a2511691deda0cb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Slang:/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" 'Dang'/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8700bc2aeb47957c0d3901b6d6dcb402"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Schway/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": 'Cool' /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba0744dc0ea2ed5e2d68cd9ccecc4dd8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Episode One-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb32c79d22212b8a12213747e3e940a3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Chapter One-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="687bdebb5963f8535bd7d3bf7bff7339"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Fight Club/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f94175757a3d953da0f854c318d03a85" Terry narrowed his eyes, peering down into the dark at the shifting figures below. Automatically, his mask adjusted with his movements, zooming into the gloomy scene. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f94175757a3d953da0f854c318d03a85"Six perps. He could handle that. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f648cde0a2026b7b2cf0be544ceeef8" "How many more's in there?!" a gruff man shouted, jerking his head at the truck parked at the end of the alleyway. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bb89bcbfa94366882bc3efc683a3f90" Two more men and a woman emerged from the truck, lugging a bulking crate. "This is the last one." the woman smirked, releasing her grasp and letting the other men struggle with the weight. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50e10349a93786878de4f165c8a79bac" Terry let out a silent sigh, cursing under his breath. "Nine. Just what I needed to really make this night a real treat..." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6158ade8402e6564f030708652d52853" "What did I say about complaining?" Bruce's graveled voice rang in Terry's ear like an alarm. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce06b88b7b4db36f45650f831be69b75" An alarm of a constant chaperone, reminding him that even though he stood alone in the chilly air someone else could constantly hear his complaining. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea04aaa777ddd2f4c732bb5d97fd6134" Ignoring Bruce's chiding, he took in a sharp breath and leaped from the perch on the side of the building, grabbing the slip that opened up the gliding red wings from under his arms. He glided gracefully down into the ring of crooks, landing with a soft thud on the floor. He released the wings with the flick of his fingers, glancing up at the studded faces of his opponents in the damp light. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="244c6f0521bb76aaa76bf2c97a2b9ac9" "I-It's the bat!" One exclaimed in panic, scrambling backwards. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="027f41a06f832939ea9b6054538b8b95" Terry straightened, standing to his full height and squaring his shoulders menacingly. "Glad you noticed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0601d2806cfa2eb36748225623ab546a" "Well..Get him!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c70cbb41f150156f472e5f69ea6c22a" The next second was a flurry bodies all crashing towards Terry in one clumsy wave of punching limbs. Terry's instincts flicked on, sending him moving without even thinking. He ducked,shoving one man's chubby legs and sending the man sprawling into one of his partners. In the next instant, Terry turned his attention to the crook on his left, jabbing his elbow into the man's ribs. Suddenly, there was a sharp, swift pain as another man's fist planted itself in Terry's cheek. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72fe0e53b5d95a937370e1df2280c4d7" "You're getting sloppy." Bruce chided. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3fe709feae644027f5c79949c64fbf5" "You're-" Terry swung his leg up giving a painful kick into the man's nose. "Not one-" He dodged another hit, grabbing them by the shirt and elbowing them on the back into his knee. "To talk." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e30fa45a05bd28b0884384aff67814da" "Actually, I am." Bruce's voice was getting irritatingly calmer the more he spoke. "Why do you think I'm here? To your left." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eb1867e2857b138468d337a260f3523" Terry jerked his head over, just in time to spot and swerve out of corse from the speeding foot that swiped for his head. "Thanks." Terry muttered raising his own leg and kicking the other man in the jaw. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a18cc9de16007e8ac4aea38c365ee40f" "Hey! Batsy!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55d638e549809164ecb13c48908975c6" Involuntarily, Terry's head snapped up to the voice, making him see a sudden change in plans. The woman from the truck was standing at the end of the alleyway, switch blade in one hand and a petrified teenage girl in the other. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5ac20973d2e9a077ae478ca93cb7469""If I were you I'd stand down." The woman grinned, her ivory teeth glittering through the dark. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="000d3d8feed1c3e35f040610294d58c9" Before Terry could react, three other men pounced on him, crushing him to the ground with their brute weight. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d310321734d01831a506066e4f86684b" "Terry," Bruce warned, "protect that civilian." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="359997223ad7e43cd7b4b1a809ddc376" "Oh, I'm not in danger either, thanks for asking..." Terry groaned in effort as he struggled to push himself off the ground with the men's weight still smashing him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bf2cb082a411a038ff1da07988861a4" He reached his fingers down, bending his wrist, reaching for a little button that was embedded into the suit on his pulse. His hand felt like it was being stretched like a rubber band, but in a second of focus, he managed to flick the button on. A new energy coursed through him as the suit started to take over, amplifying his strength to new heights, and giving him the courage to give the ground a last push, jerking the assailants literally off his back. The men soared to the ground, sprawling in a pitiful ring around the Batman, who was standing tall once again rolling his shoulders in preparation for the next fight. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d358fb5755aef5bc547315123b4af25" The woman was clearly shaken now, staring slack jawed at the Dark Knight, and pressing the blade harder against the poor girl's throat in imminent fear. "Don't think I won't cut her." The woman warned, allowing the teen to let out a whimper. "I'll do it!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e320ed8fb8e4f2892cd5c90dae42860b" "No you won't." In a split second after speaking, Terry ripped a small circle no bigger then the size of his palm from his belt, tossing it to the ground in one motion. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36bcad6b21c3629fcda6dc45e3d3f37b" Smoke poured from the disk faster then the woman or the team could react, and in a matter of mere seconds the alleyway was clouded in a wall of smoke, and the incredible Batman had disappeared. The crime woman gasped, jerking her head around frantically for any sign of the caped crusader, fear slimming up her legs and making her shiver. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="085dda600cf2df478d0487d84e49ccf2" "You-" Before her defiant threat could even leave her lips, a sharp pain smacked the bottom of her calves and send her slipping to the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c34884d7028f139f64b694e79a82dc90" Terry managed to pull the woman's arm away from the girl's wrist just before the blade could cut her skin. The girl yelped in terror, scrambling back. The woman clambered to get up, but all it took was a swift motion of Terry's foot to drop her back to the ground, this time so hard she wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. The girl stumbled back through the darkness, her skipping breaths and teetering yelps making her impossible not to find through the smoke, even if Terry didn't have the super vision of his suit. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64fcd30d3e160c9d02d257f765973043" He ignored the girl's scream as he grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the alleyway and into the open street that was unnervingly empty for Gotham. She gasped when they were in the light, her eyes going wide as they darted up and down him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2c2cb58c256bcf468c46eae2f40398d" "You're-" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c4451309cb36cb145ce2bcc01780587" He ignored her again. "Go back home." He glanced at the thin, skimpy dress she was clad in. "Don't go out clubbing and stay in school." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0e8199048c6f674f53515524986a24e" He paused, his own words echoing in his head like a virus. He tilted his head away from her, "Dang it, I'm starting to sound like you..." He directed his comment at Bruce, who must have been mentally smirking back in the bat cave that moment. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6c57ddf27b008a19816f7627eac5de0" Bruce didn't reply. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d40aa8ba3768e6e56dc71285db73e5df""Y-Yes, okay...Homework is shway. I'm never, ever going out again, sir, Mr. Batman, sir." The girl stammered blinking between every word. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20be20d698e46ca21d7fd2df6abe794c" Terry smirked, dipping his head. "Good. You should probably run home at this point." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08d7418fdb33a557471e8b58428e4fb1" "Shway..." She mumbled with a nod, slowly backing up. "Th...Thank you. ...Batman." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67e0ac5a9a8d167467cf1f45408cadb3" It took all of Terry's self control not to with wave or fly like an epic superman into the stars. Instead, he just slowly turned back to the alley to disappear into the shadows. Or more importantly, examine whatever was in the crates that could have prompted the threatening of a random girl's life. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e90dbb57315e14d4cf33ec85b5689c3" "You should see what's in the crates." Bruce seemed to echo Terry's thoughts. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4d496bae544de2401bd55a424c5be7e" Terry crouched beside one of the large crates, peering at the curious logo on the side of the box. "You see that?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6769d05a76e6da3e2d5dfac8cca63c83" "Yes, that's the logo for the new company in downtown Gotham, Dashcorp." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f276e1bb85a73955510853d2f6b9af44" "The same logo and company on the truck and was carrying those escapees last week.." Terry mused. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c5e21432d4a94df2b7b1564d27c5f2e" "And it's the same logo as the spray paint that was on city hall the week before."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f89a7fc82585aca8026e2edb28a4465" Terry straightened just enough to raise his arm so he could plant a strong blow to the lock on the front of the box. With a spark, the lock busted open revealing the contents of the mystery box./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d25b56ceb4393f6a6bede2667ab72bf8" "Whoa..." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cd4624c07593ec67b2daaa190268494"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ca9cffa3ca564a2d6fdd2ca4061eeb6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry it was a tad short, but I hope you liked it while it lasted. If you want more, leave a comment with your thoughts and I'll work on an update soon!/span/p 


End file.
